Lost
by Hari-Deity
Summary: World meetings have started happening in Romania, for a change. Being in Cluj, people start to wonder about the famed Hoia-Baciu forest. Romania starts to get a but worried, and even scared when countries start disappearing.


**This is a fanfiction up for the competition. Look at the new notice on my profile for more information.**

**A/N: Well, lookie here. This fic is actually pretty scary to think about writing, even for me. Okay, it's not that scary, really, but it's got a lot of warnings. And, I'm pretty sure you'll see why that T rating might go up.**

**Warnings, as promised: Blood, death, gore, transformations, torture, maybe some reference to necrophilia, inaccuracy (yeah, I'm pretty bad with accuracy for characters.), and finally, more torture. Get used to your beloved nations getting hurt. I'm a mean author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any franchise or propaganda mentioned in this fic, and no one reads these anyways, so I could say I own everything in the world, and no one would know.**

I looked around cautiously, the fur on my back itching like crazy. I couldn't scratch it, as the claws protruding from my hands would tear up the skin. I ditched my pride and rubbed my back against a corner, as no one could see me. It felt amazing, after walking through that damn mansion for days.

I stooped around another corner, coughing. I felt something in my spine change in the coughing fit, and my uniform's back ripped open. It was so painful. I was tempted to just stab myself in the heart with the claws, but I resisted.

That wouldn't be very good for Lichtenstein. I told her I'd be back, and I intended to keep that promise, monster or not.

I stumbled on another pile of skeletons in the corner and sighed. My breath was rattled and it raked through my throat. I looked at the wall behind them and saw a cross above them, dug into the wall with something sharp. I approached the bodies and saw other bones mixed in with them, just like the others.

All the skeletons were what looked like monsters. Talons and wing shapes were plentiful here in the mansion.

I wasn't sure who carved the cross in the wall, but I moved on. I started coughing again and the collar of my ripped uniform got too tight to breath. I had to tear it open.

The shirt fell to the floor in shreds. Before moving on, I picked it up and stuffed it in the backpack I was dragging along. I didn't want to be shirtless when I got out of here.

The pungent smell of rotting meat hit me like a wall as I walked through a door. I saw so many bugs on the floor, I started to feel sick. I shuddered at the carcass in the room and backed out quickly.

Not much made me sick, but this horrible place did, with these hallways I'd walked through a thousand times. I couldn't find the front door, and there were no windows to the outside. Didn't I go up a bunch of flights of stairs earlier..?

I spun around, trying to right myself, and failing. I felt hair prickling out of my sides, creeping down from my back. I shivered, despite the thick fur on my back and neck. Something caught my eye, though.

A door that had never been there before was in the wall. It would have been a room completely surrounded by other rooms, so it wouldn't contain a way out. It was worth exploring anyway.

I loped over, breaking into a coughing fit again, and feeling something in my face change, and two sharp pains in my scalp. I didn't dare to reach up, as I already had gotten cuts in my face and scalp.

I felt my eyes burn as I walked into the room, sunlight streaming through a huge window. I blinked in awe and confusion, knowing this was in the center of the building. That window would face the back wall of the kitchen.

"Hello, Vash." I jumped at the use of my name, and the sheer fact there was a voice of a human, other than my own desperate screams to get out of there.

A brown haired man, looking about 20 was leaning on the wall. He was wearing a black cloak over what looked like a button up shirt and slacks, but my eyes weren't the best. Spending weeks being torture blurs your vision, I've found out. Maybe because of the tears always in your eyes, but I'll never know.

"Sit down." He said, waving to something behind me. I turned and saw a long table, also not there before. I eyed It suspiciously before complying and sitting down. Who knows, he might feed me.

I watched him walk around the table and sit down across from me. When I blinked, I saw a small rack of dolls, wax dolls on shelves, all sitting down. There was also a globe, which was slowly spinning, like someone had touched it.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The man asked, admiring the wax dolls, some with cloth attached to them, others leather, and the creepiest, ones with hair mixed into the wax, and protruding from the wax skin. I shuddered at the hair and looked over at him, who was staring at me with a look that belonged on a five-year old. He was smiling eagerly, waiting for a response.

"They're disgusting." I said, having a perfectly strait face. I watched his smile falter a bit, but it was still there. There was a long pause, with him simply staring at me.

"Well, I've been watching you for a while." He said, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't crane my neck, as it hurt far to much. I wanted to scold him for being a creep, but he started talking before I could even open my mouth.

"Do you like my house? Grand, isn't it?" He said, his smile back. It took my less time to answer.

"No." I said without any emotion. He looked at me with anger in his eyes, but the smile was still there.

"Then I should show you my powers." He said, pulling the globe towards him. I stared at him, my eyes widening as he simply pulled off the north western hemisphere without difficulty. He slowly and carefully flattened the map on the table. "Hm... this is a bit small.." He said to himself and pulled two corners, making it huge, covering a large section of the table.

I watched him, confused as he moved his fingers outward, making the map zoom in like a touch screen. Magic was always a strange thing to me.

"Ah.. Switzerland." He said with a smile. "You really don't like my house? I worked very hard to build it."

"No. It's a death trap that I would sooner die than come back too." I said, aggressively. I hadn't thought about my words before talking, but I was tired. I had an excuse. His smile had vanished as he stared at me. His eyes were a piercing green staring into my own.

He reached his hand over the table and to the two throbbing pains in my scalp, pulling and twisting something there, with both hands. I almost shouted in pain and he move back into his chair, giggling.

"There, now you look like the monster you are, defiling my forest." He said with a smile and pulled a zippo lighter out of his pocket and lit it. I watched, as if in slow-motion, watched him light the border of Switzerland on the map.

In a split second, I felt it on my foot, under the fur and hooves and the pants that were tearing to shreds. It crept up my leg and torso as quickly as the flame spread across the map. I scream escaped me, hitting the parts of my body, trying to put it out.

"You aren't actually burning." He said with a laugh. I could barely hear him as I tried to put out the flame under my skin, blisters and burns forming all over my body. The fur on my back melted fast, burning the already cut open skin. I screamed, trying to put out the fire that wasn't there.

I barely made out a few words through the pain from that green eyed man.

"Hey, Switzy, you'll never get your little sister's ribbon back."

**A/N2: Damn, I like this. I might write this with whatever wins. Remember to check out the notice on the top of my page and vote for your favorite story!**


End file.
